Inside Information (story)
Eldaga kikade in genom fönstret, från avstånd förstås. Det var så ljust inne i rummet att mörkret utanför lätt skulle dölja honom. Men som vanligt var dörren stängd och rummet tomt bortsett från flickan. Det vill säga – tomt på personer. Saker fanns det mer än gott om. Drivor av saker. Och när det kom till flickan… Eldaga var ännu inte helt säker på vem – eller vad – hon var. Människa förvisso, men hon var även något mer. Hon talade demonspråket – med en svag dialekt som tycktes härstamma från Ashigori. Hon verkade även kunna ett halvdussin andra språk som inte existerade i den här världen. Dessutom hade hon hälsat honom med namn och titel, trots att han aldrig tidigare besökt den här världen. Det var mycket hon visste. I utbyte mot dokument han gav henne gav hon honom viktig information. Information som rörde kriget. Information om vad olika viktiga personer tänkt, tyckte eller i vissa fall drömde. Försiktigt knackade Eldaga på rutan med klon. Flickan for upp och skyndade till fönstret. ”det var på tiden MyLord. Jag oroade mig lite för att du skulle ha glömt vårt avtal!” medan Eldaga klämde sig igenom det trånga fönstret röjde flickan undan skrivdon, böcker och notatblock. Smått förnärmad muttrade han något om att han självklart inte glömt någonting. Hon såg upp på honom med allvarlig min. ”Bäste Eldaga. Hade ni varit en person som glömmer hade jag inte bett om era tjänster!” Eldaga höll tyst. Inte en min rörde han. Såna här små utbrott kunde hon få ibland. Det spelade ingen roll om det var hon som började debatten – hon skulle tvunget ha sista ordet. Personligen tyckte han att det var ett av människornas mindre charmerande drag. Från mörkret under sängen plockade flickan nu fram pärmar fulla med dokument, avskrifter och en låga med pergamentrullar som han skaffat henne tidigare. ”Så vad får jag i utbyte mot mina tjänster den här gången?” Eldaga försökte låta som om han inte brydde sig, som om det var en småsak att hon vid deras förra möte redogjort över Stjärnögas hela familjehistoria dom senaste 3000 åren (nerkortat förvisso). Han hade kollat upp vad han kunnat av informationen, och märkt att allt stämt till punkt och prick. Flickan såg på honom. ”Vad vill du höra om? Tallindora och Erindalén? Drottning Kareen/Snödroppe i värld 20? Eller kanske hur värld 20 skapades?” Vid det sista kunde inte Eldaga hålla flämtningen tillbaka. Den tjugonde världen var högsäte för dom främsta magikerna och demonjägarna. Ingen fysisk demon hade någonsin nått innanför dess gränser. Flickan log, och började berätta, och hon njöt av att kunna trollbinda demonen med sin berättelse. Han skulle aldrig kunna ta reda på om hon berättade sanning – såvida han inte mötte någon från den tjugonde världen själv. Ändå höll hon sig till sanningen. Inget av vad hon berättade kunde egentligen användas för att komma åt den världen i alla fall. Det var bara en intressant historia menad att ge ökad förståelse… (...) Så gott som hela skolan var ute och snubblade i skogen. Perfekt Eldaga satt uppflugen på en synnerligen obekväm trädgren och såg ner på dom springande, skrikande, skränande ungarna. Det var helt otroligt att Lady Helena stått ut med dom där ociviliserade vildarna, men hon var väl å andra sidan rätt speciell för att vara människa. En synnerligen förvirrad liten människa var nära att gå rakt in i trädet han satt i men undvek faran i sista stund. Tur, det hade inte varit så lyckat om han trillat rakt i armarna på den där. Sedan fixerade han på något. Verkade hon inte bekant? Jovisst, det var tjejen som han sett Lady Helena med tidigare, innan hon började arbeta på allvar. Vad hette hon nu igen… San- någonting var det väl? Typiskt människor att ha så knepiga namn! Till slut fick han ändå det tillfälle han väntat på. Lärarna samlade ihop hela högen för någon samling. Alla verkade vara där. Då gjorde han sin entré. Med lysande gula ögon, lång svart mantel och väl synliga huggtänder och klor gick han fram framför gruppen och glodde på lärarna tills dom tog till flykten. När man har det här utseendet och går bland människor får man onekligen allas uppmärksamhet. ”Hör på!”, röt han med skallande stämma. Riktigt praktiskt att kunna förvrida rösten. ”På order av My lady, den obestridliga ledaren för våra omätliga arméer som ska krossa mörkret, ska jag, lord Eldaga, föra er härifrån. Det är för ert eget bästa, och jag ber er att inte försöka ge er av.” Han fäste blicken på den virriga tjejen, som försökte smyga sig därifrån. ”Och då särskilt inte ni.” för att försäkra sig om att visa hur det låg till med rangen bugade han kort mot henne. ”My lady bad särskilt att just ni skulle föras i säkerhet, och att jag skulle visa er samma respekt som jag skulle visat henne.” Han låtsades inte om hur tveksam och rent av rädd hon verkade utan gick runt horden av ungar till den del av gläntan (eller vad det nu var) som ledde i rätt riktning. ”Den här vägen, jag ber lärare, och så förstås er”, han nickade mot den uppskrämda tjejen ”… att gå i täten med mig. Det står er fritt, bortsett från hon som my lady bad särskilt efter, att ge er av. Men i sånt fall kommer vi inte att kunna garantera er säkerhet. Vet, att snart kommer krig att rasa här.” En av lärarna, en mager typ med ljust hår och glasögon, försökte göra sin röst hörd. ”Det här är ju befängt! Vad är det egentligen som händer, och vad är det för lady du pratar om!” Eldaga såg skarpt på mannen. Jovisst var det en av lady Helenas förra lärare! För säkerhets skull bugade han kort även mot denne. ”Hon har dessvärre besvurit mig att inte avslöja hennes namn för er. Troligen för att hon vill ge er en överraskning. Men jag kan nog säga att ni känner henne. Jag ber er återigen att följa mig utan bråk, och icke förfaras när vi kommer fram. Även om uppsamlingsplatsen verkligen myllrar av demoner och liknande så är alla legosoldater som har svurit trohet mot my lady och kommer inte att skada er.” Han gick några meter, och kom sedan att tänka på tjejen. Han gjorde en helomvändning och motade helt enkelt fram henne till första ledet. ”Ber om ursäkt, men my lady kommer att låta hudflå mig om jag skulle råka tappa bort er… Förresten, jag har glömt ert namn. Jag ber om ursäkt för det, eftersom my lady verkligen bemödade sig med att lära mig det, men jag har lite svårt för era namn.” Hon stod tyst en liten stund, men svarade sedan lite tveksamt. ”… S… Sandra…” hon svalde.” … du är… är du en demon…?” Han såg lite snett på henne. ”Självfallet, vad annars? Jag vill minnas att du och… din väninna, hade flera djupgående samtal om oss. Nog känner du väl igen beskrivningen?” Han viftade lite överdrivet med klorna och visade huggtänderna. ”Om det behövs, och om my lady så befaller, kan jag ordna vingar också. Horn har jag däremot inte. Jag är inte tillräckligt renrasig…” Sandra nickade tyst när han nämnde beskrivningen. ”… jo, det gör jag… men jag förstår ändå inte…” Han kunde inte låta bli att le. Vilken skillnad det var mellan dom! Försiktigt lyfte han henne över en halvrutten stock innan han svarade. ”Det gör inget. Egentligen spelar det ingen roll om dom andra följer med eller vänder om och springer sin väg. Det är du som är viktig för my lady. Av någon anledning vill hon inte att du inte ska dö nedtrampad på något av våra slagfält. Men är det något särskilt du skulle vilja veta? Har du tur kanske det är något som jag får svara på.” Egentligen tvivlade Eldaga på det, med i dagsläget var den här… Sandra, högsta prioritet. Hon tänkte efter en liten stund. ”Hur… hur känner hon mig?” Eldaga log brett. ”Det märker du.” Han slöt ögonen och drog en djup suck, och var samtidigt nära att stå på näsan över en trädrot. ”… Det ska bli förbaskat skönt att komma hem! Antagligen kommer my lady skicka iväg mig på uppdrag så fort jag kommer hem, men det ska ändå bli skönt att se henne igen…” Han suckade igen och ledde Sandra över ett stenröse. Sandra såg lite snett på honom. ”… Står ni varandra nära eller nåt sånt…? Inte för att vara ohövlig, men jag bara undrar…” Han log lite snett. ”Står varandra nära… jo så skulle man nog kunna uttrycka det! Jag är den hon anställde först, med blodkontrakt och allt! Jag och Asenat, husdemonen, har huvudansvaret för hennes säkerhet och hälsa. Men mitt kontrakt är bindande för livet…” Eldaga kunde inte hjälpa det, hans röst riktigt dröp av stolthet. Sen kom han ihåg den nära vänskapen mellan Sandra och Helena (han hade sånär svalt tungan första gången han såg dom) och valde sedan orden lite mer noggrant. ”Men det är förstås en mycket speciell relation. Det kommer antagligen aldrig helt kunna ersätta eventuella andra relationer som hon haft bland människorna.” Till slut kom dom fram till ett enormt stenblock med inristade tecken som nästan verkade glöda. ”Här är det. När vi går runt den här stenen kommer vi in i den del av skuggriket som vi använder till uppsamlingsplats. Om bara några minuter kommer jag, och ni också förstås, få återse my lady… Kom igen, ingen tid att förlora!” Eldaga nästan släpade Sandra runt stenen med en entusiasm som nästan gjorde honom självlysande (tio mot ett att han hade lyst i mörker). Övriga elever och lärare följde efter mer tveksamt. På andra sidan stenen fick dom sig en mindre chock. Det myllrade verkligen av olika varelser. Visst fanns det några människor, men dom såg så krigiska ut att dom lika gärna hade kunnat vara monster. Dom flesta där var i alla fall demoner, och ljudet var ganska överväldigande. Över allt skrän hördes en mänsklig röst som verkade vagt bekant… ”Akion, vad gör du med den där nymfen! Glöm det förresten, jag vill inte veta! Du ska till 50 på spaningsuppdrag, nu, annars går det illa för dig! Asenat, sluta springa i vägen för mig! Jag har inte tid att vila mig nu! Ja, det här är viktigt, gå tillbaka till köket någon gång!” Ur vimlet dök ”den allsmäktiga” lady Helena upp, tidigare känd som enstöringen Helena Nilsson. Så fort hon fick syn på gruppen skyndade hon sig mot dem. Sandra höll lyckligt ut armarna för att få en kram, och Helena sprang rakt förbi och i armarna på Eldaga. Sandra blev helt förkrossad, på gränsen till att börja tjuta. ”Mmmm. Jag har saktat dig!” Efter en två, tre kyssar kom hon att tänka på alla andra som var där, och gick äntligen fram och kramade Sandra. ”Förlåt vännen, det var inte meningen att bara gå förbi dig sådär. Såja, såja… Asenat, tror du att du kan låna ut en ren näsduk åt Sandra här?” Till slut, efter många förklaringar, skickade Helena iväg klassen med en annan demon (lång, blek, med tovigt svart hår) och följde sedan Sandra och de två andra demonerna (Asenat och Eldaga) in i den borgliknande byggnaden. ”Du förstår Sandra, jag var tvungen att göra det här. Först anställde jag Eldaga här för att få tag i diverse viktiga profetior och dokument. Sedan skrev vi ett mer bindande kontrakt för att jag skulle få tillgång till hans egendomar, det vill säga, den här borgen och omkringliggande mark. När det var avklarat kallade jag till mig Asenat, och senare mina generaler. Sedan har jag fortsatt att bygga på armén. Nu drar jag till mig hela klaner i taget och har goda förbindelser med magikerna. Demonjägarna har lovat mig sitt stöd i mer avgörande strider. Här är ditt rum.” Hon visade in Sandra i ett stort rum med ljusblåa gardiner, en stor himmelssäng, en rejäl garderob, klädstång, samt skrivbord, stol och fåtölj. ”Jag sover i rummet mittemot. Om jag inte är där så är jag antagligen i biblioteket eller ute på uppsamlingsplatsen. Om du behöver hjälp att hitta mig så är det bara att du frågar dig runt. Säger du att du är en nära vän till mig så kommer dom mer än gärna att hjälpa dig. Var det något mer?” ”… inte vad jag kommer på nu…” Helena strök trött några hårtestar ur ansiktet och suckade trött. ”Bra… jag ska vara i biblioteket på möte resten av dagen skulle jag tro. Om det är något du vill eller behöver så är det bara att fråga närmaste skugga. Jag har låtit hela stället krylla med tjänstedemoner… Förhoppningsvis hinner vi prata mer i kväll…” Hon kramade hastigt om Sandra och skyndade iväg genom korridoren tillsammans med ett litet hov av demonvarelser. I biblioteket satt redan hennes ”generaler”, eller närmast anställda som det också kallades. Alla stod upp och bugade när hon kom in, men hon fäste ingen större uppmärksamhet vid det utan gick genast fram till sin plats. Skriftrullar, profetior, viktiga dokument, heliga skrifter och liknande hade redan lagts fram. ”Ni har alla tillåtelse att sitta!” beordrade hon och alla satte sig nästan exakt samtidigt som hon. ”Evakueringen av zon 12A4598 har nu påbörjats. Samtliga samarbetsvilliga människor skall föras i säkerhet. Det finns en enskild lista på människor som måste föras i säkerhet – av den enkla anledningen att dom är viktiga för mig. En av dessa människor är redan här. Hon går under namnet Sandra och det är min vilja att hennes befallningar ska åhöras med samma respekt som mina. Några frågor?” När just den delen var överstökad återgick dom till det vanliga schemat. Vilka platser var kvar att evakuera, vilka trupper hade inte kallats in, hur var läget med dom andra arméerna och hur gick dom aktuella striderna. När tjänarna som lydde under Asenat kom in med mat och dricka hade dom nästan kommit halvvägs. Vid det laget hade Lady Helena tömt en halv flaska med dekokt på dödsfrukt för att hålla sig vaken (självfallet utblandat med Ereianskt vin, annars skulle hon ju bli stupfull). Category:All Pages Category:Stories Category:WIP Category:Needs a picture